Lingluoren
The brass dragonborn are dead. Some small few of them remain, haunted, despirited shades, but the genocide they faced at the hands of the blue was brutal and decisive. Until 300 years ago they shared the desert with the blue under uneasy but generally peaceful circumstances, operating in much the same way as their neighbors, as traders, travelers, and nomads. When the Blue Ur-Dragon was slain, it was with the direct assistance of Fengsha, "The Sandstorm," the Brass. Unable to retaliate against the ancient wyrm, much less even to understand how or why their own had been murdered, the spirit of revenge drove them to exact reprisal against the brass people. The fires of the ensuing war were unquenchable, and the atrocities commited by both sides spiraled well beyond control, but the Qianwanjin, more numerous and more skilled at war, and driven by their injured spirituality to a fury for which there was now no means of assuaging, no divine guidance from, did not accept the surrender of the latter. 300 years has done much to dull the hatred the blue feel towards the surviving brass, few that they are, and even to allow measures of remorse and national guilt to emerge, but--understandably--little to dull the reverse. The brass face unique difficulties among the other nations, as it is rare to find dragonborn willing to intermarry and invite the brass stigma into their lineage, and risk producing yet further brass offspring who will suffer the same difficulty and rarity of marriage. The whereabouts of Fengsha are uncertain, though it is believed he still resides in the vast and unmappable desert. Brass dragonborn have developed, rather than a breathe weapon, the ability to emit a shrieking roar of deafening and dizzying magnitude. As a necessary adaptation, their hearing is reactively disabled when perceiving a volume that might be damaging or disorienting, rendering them largely immune to sonic assault. This breath weapon has a range equal to 5' times the attacker's Air Ring and Insight Rank. It deals no damage, but the target is stunned. Upon recovering from the stun, the target is Dazed. Styles of the Lingluoren (L5R Rules) 'Qingtianpili Jianshu' (7 XP) Literally "Lightning From Blue Skies Sword Style," this school of the sword delivers strikes with deadly speed and accuracy straight from the sheath, obviating the risk of telegraphing the attack. Because this attack favors a deft and stealthy strike that requires the weapon begin in a position from which it offers no defense, a heavy emphasis is placed upon footwork and evasion. When the xiake readies their weapon, if their next immediate action is to make an attack, they gain one free raise towards a Feint manuever, but they may not make another attack this turn with the same weapon. In addition, while their weapon is sheathed, they may add their Fire Ring or their Water Ring, whichever is higher, to their Armor TN and to Unarmed Attack Rolls, but subtract it from their damage reduction (this allows for a negative damage reduction). Brass dragonborn may take this style for free upon creation. 'Qizhenjing Gungfu '(6 XP) "Seven Sutras Style" has monastic origins; it is unique among martial arts styles in its association with pacifism. Few students of this style adhere to its quixotic ideals of unqualified peace, but many see the merits of its potent defensive techniques and pursue it as a complement to the rest of their training. Qizhenjing specializes in lightness gungfu to maximize mobility and to absorb and return aggressive force. While unarmed, the Seven Sutras student may increase their move distance by 50% (rounded down). The student may move vertically at a rate of 5' for every 10' they move horizontally, though they still take fall damage as normal if they cannot slow their descent against a vertical surface. Once per round, if an attacker moves within 5' of the student, they may spend their next simple action in advance on an immediate Unarmed Attack with a raise. If they succeed, the target is pushed back 5' and may not continue to move this turn. Finally, once per round, the student may spend a Void Point to enter Center, Defense, or Full Defense stance and take an immediate turn (this effect changes their place in the Initiative list). Brass dragonborn may take this style for free upon creation.